Japanese Patent Specification JP 46-15935 describes substituted 4-(carboxyphenyl)thiazoles and their use for the treatment of thrombosis, arteriosclerosis, gastric ulcers and hypersecretion. European Patent Applications EP 0 513 387 and EP 0 600 092 describe, inter alia, 2-(substituted phenyl)thiazole derivatives, 2-(substituted 2, 3-dihydrobenzofuran) thiazole derivatives and their use as inhibitors of oxygen free radical release by neutrophils. The compounds are therefore described as suitable for the treatment of acute inflammatory processes such as ischemias and reperfusion damage.